Duele dejar de ser prioridad para convertirse en opción
by Choky Black
Summary: Llevo sus manos a su rostro a la espera de cercar lágrimas, sin embargo estaba totalmente seco, no porque no doliera si no porque los siguientes encuentro no habían sido fortuitos pero habían dejado una huella en ella para bien o para mal, lo que mas le dolía era el pensar que hubiera sido si Hayley no hubiese estado allí. Le dolía imaginarse como opción y no prioridad.


**Duele dejar de ser prioridad para tonarte en opción.**

Cuando lo vio junto al niño y a la mujer de cabello negro que abrazaba al pequeño su corazón se quebró, espero a correr tan rápido como sus largas piernas lo permitieran, sabía que había sido vista por Rebekah pero no le importó, la vergüenza estaba al lado del orgullo, pero el orgullo por no enfrentar aquello era mucho.

Al verlos Caroline lo sabía más que bien, había ocurrido una vez con Tyler y ahora creía que había vuelto a suceder, y de la peor forma, con la misma chica. No lloro pues sus emociones estaban casi apagadas por completo, pensó en escapar aún más se detuvo y fue al hotel donde se hospedaba, para su sorpresa allí estaba el con su sonrisa con hoyuelos, el demonio no debía tener hoyuelos.

Klaus había sido claro cuando le dijo que se marchara, Caroline no supo si por la ira del momento u otra cosa, tal vez después de todo al hibrido nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas, pero parecía o al menos Caroline creía, que Hayley sí.

Caroline entendía que se había convertido en opción, ya no era una prioridad.

No supo en ese momento que le dolió mas, si el hecho de que Tyler la había abandonado primero por esa misma… Puta, como la había llamado antes de ser echada por Klaus o la segunda vez cuando la dejo por la manada, cuando ambos entendieron que aquella relación de amor y odio no daba para más, tal vez ya estaban llegando a la crisis de los cuarenta y sin siquiera saberlo pues las décadas habían pasado rápidas y ahora que lo notaba, sin pena ni gloria.

-Querida Caroline, no deberías sentirte de esa forma, después de todo no fuiste tú quien te echo de una ciudad entera- Stefan y sus grandes formas, después de todo el que Elena le hubiese dejado por Damon aun no llegaba a superarlo por competo, ni siquiera cuando Caroline se mantenía fiel a su amistad, rompiendo lazos con la Elena vampira neófita loca y su actual novio el siempre sarcástico y poco alegre Damon Salvatore, ellos hasta parecían complementarse.

-Él tiene razón en odiarme, ofendí a Hayley, la madre de su hijo, su pareja por toda la eternidad- y allí iba de nuevo, con su drama nivel Rebekah MiKaelson y Miss humana Mystic Falls, juntas. Stefan medito un segundo al hablar, hacía cerca de dos meses había recibido una noticia, o al menos una respuesta a su pregunta, pues él sabía que lo que contaba su rubia mejor amiga no podía ser del todo cierto.

-Caroline, Hayley murió por el niño-

La rubia histérica paro de mover sus manos y miro al Salvatore, arqueo una ceja y le alentó con su mano derecha a que continuara. –Ella murió a la hora de dar a luz, al parecer el niño "el nuevo hibrido" es más fuerte de lo que creyeron y la mato des de dentro, y ella como su única obra buena en su vida le dejo, aunque claro no es que tuviera mucha opción con una familia de originales sobre su cabeza-

-Entonces él, ¿Por qué actuó así?- pregunto con sus ojos azules a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Pues mi teoría más factible dice que por la memoria de la mujer, después de todo Klaus es un villano, pero algo de respeto tiene-

Caroline pudo leer en las palabras de Stefan la simpatía que sentía por el Original, después de todo la rubia estaba segura de que en Stefan la amistad que él había mantenido con el Mikaelson aún vivía. Después de aquella noticia varias cosas sucedieron en la cabeza de Caroline, las emociones la recorrieron, siendo ella aun con las pocas que vivía casi la misma de un tiempo atrás.

Cinco años habían pasado de eso, y del último encuentro de Caroline y Klaus casi seis años, Stefan había frecuentado de forma incomoda a la hermana del original, Caroline al principio era poco lo que parecía estar dispuesta a aceptar tal cosa, hasta que una noche la cena familiar se dio, nadie lo pudo evitar y menos aún por que casi nadie lo sabía.

Como de costumbres en aquellas épocas Decembrinas Caroline compraba obsequios por montones, para ella y para Stefan claro estaba, y aun que ahora se colaba uno para la nueva "amiga" del Salvatore, la Forbes no se dejó manipular y con su más sentido de la fina comedia compro un regalo que la Mikaelson no podría olvidar. Al llegar al austero departamento que compartía con Stefan en la ciudad de Louisiana, un pequeño lugar sin muchas cosas sobre naturales, o al menos así había sido hasta aquel instante.

Dos Años después.

-No podía soportar ser solamente una opción- farfullo mirando a la nada, sus ojo azules ahora habían perdido el brillo, ella no parecía ver a ninguno de los presentes, Stefan quien era el más cercano tomo su mano, evitando mirarla y haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no escuchar los desvaríos de su amiga, hermana menor.

-No entiendo por qué no llamar a Klaus, es cierto que su último encuentro no fue el mejor para ella, pero si para el… El la ama, yo lo sé- aquello lo dijo casi en un susurro, ella nunca dejaría de creer en su hermano por más que cada tantos años volviera en sus intentos por asesinarlo.

-No- farfullo sintiendo el escozor de la mordida de Tyler en su ante brazo, Rebekah y Stefan comenzaron a hablar, pero Caroline no parecía escucharlos, poco tiempo después tal vez unas horas vio su máxima pesadilla frente a su lecho de muerte.

No –

¿Por qué? –

No puedo deberte nada más, no aun, no ahora –

¿Por qué –

Por qué no, porque el momento que lo necesite, tu no querías que yo te debiera nada

¿Qué dices? –

Tu ya no me querías, yo ya no era una prioridad, ahora era una asquerosa opción la punzada en el mismo lugar y ahora sus labios sentía el calor y la vitalidad que la sangre podía ofrecerle.

Un año después

Para la fiesta de Navidad había ocurrido todo aquello. Un montón de guirnaldas blancas y verdes, Stefan parecía nervioso y feliz, muy feliz, tanto que Caroline no pudo decir nada para que aquello llegara a ser arruinado, porque claro que Rebekah la arruinaría a ella.

Stefan la miro, con una sonrisa en su rostro la miro antes de hablar con aquel tono que había costado tanto que recuperara, aquel tonó que no había usado antes de que Elena escogiera a Damon, ese tonó pasivo agresivo que lograba hacer reír a la Forbes. -¿Y si dice que no?.

-No seas imbécil, ella ya debe de saber-

-Pero, ¿Y si no?-

-Si te dice que no pues nos largamos y que le den por culo-

Stefan frunció el ceño por las expresiones de su amiga, pero rápidamente lo relajo y con un susurro apenas le dijo en el oído, tan cerca del oído que un escalofrió paso por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, no por él, sino por sus palabras: El estará aquí.

Con actitud pretenciosa se arregló aquella noche, aparentando la elegancia que aun después de tantos años no lograba conseguir del todo, y ocultando la ingenuidad que la caracterizaba.

-Te vez bien, Amor- era el, lo supo inmediatamente aun cuando su voz parecía ser apenas susurros, estuvo allí mirándole por varios segundos, la última vez que le vio había estado a punto de morir, aun no recordaba del todo aquella noche, Caroline para sorpresa del hibrido quien esperaba gritos, sonrió sin decir palabra alguna, con sus manos alrededor de el brazalete que sostenía sin siquiera pensar en ponérselo, solo lo mantenía allí.

-Te vez igual que la última vez-

-Recuerdo que nuestro último encuentro no fue el mejor mi pequeña-

-Tal vez para ti-

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hablar, era una verdadera estúpida, no podía mantener siquiera el ambiente de misterio por unos minutos, ella era y seria Caroline hueca Forbes, por siempre, ya no le cabía duda.

Klaus río por las palabras de la chica, aun recordaba con pena y desagrado el choque que tuvo en aquella ocasión con la muerte.

-Sabes, creí que no te volvería a ver des de hace más o menos… -

-¿Nueva Orleans?, no me digas que aun sigues resentida por lo que dije-

Caroline dio una impresionante vuelta sobre la punta de los tacones para alejarse de la terraza donde ni siquiera había notado estaba ya con el hibrido, era verdaderamente molesta la forma en la que perdía la cabeza al estar a su lado, pero era aún peor cuando no estaba.

Aquello lo había entendido tiempo atrás, sin embargo su orgullo nunca la dejaría reconocerlo.

-¡Barbie muévete!... ¡Tú también Nik!-

-Ese carácter lo saco de nuestra madre- el comentario de Klaus hizo apenas sonreír a Caroline quien aún que lo negara, estaba embobada con el acento del inmortal.

Dos Años después

Rebekah grito algunos improperios para la rubia, que seguía mirando la televisión junto a Stefan, muy en el fondo ella sabía que ya no era lo mismo, ellos necesitaban tener su espacio y ella también, era hora de volver donde todo había iniciado.

Un Mes después

Había estado rondando cerca de Nueva Orleans cerca de dos semanas, había sido lo suficientemente intuitiva como para que los híbridos que sabía Klaus tenía no llegaran a encontrarla.

Paso delante del hotel donde se había quedado hacia unos meses, miro la punta del edificio con poca delicadeza, frunciendo el ceño con gran molestia al recordar todo, llevo sus manos a su rostro a la espera de cercar lágrimas, sin embargo estaba totalmente seco, no porque no doliera si no porque los siguientes encuentro aun que no habían sido fortuitos habían dejado una huella en ella para bien o para mal, aunque aún le dolían, le dolía mas el pensar que hubiera sido si la perra de Kayley no hubiese estado allí.

-El no lo hubiera cambiado de cualquier forma, el está feliz con su presente, Rebekah lo…- no pudo terminar ya que algo golpeo contra sus piernas, era un niño pequeño que Caroline pensó no llegaba a los doce años, de cabello claro y unos hermosos ojos, con hoyuelos, aun cuando su sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

Lo lamento es que me perdí –

¿Estás bien?

Si pero no sé dónde están mis tíos –

Tranquilo, yo te ayudo a buscarlos, ¿De acuerdo? –

El niño pareció meditarlo, a Caroline en primera impresión le pareció bastante confianzudo pues hablaba con extraños, pero estaba segura de también haber hecho aquello de estar en sus zapatos.

-Soy Caroline –

-Soy Kol –

Ella abrió bastante los ojos al escucharlo, inmediatamente a su cabeza vino la imagen del original más joven (No soy capaz de matarlo u.u)

Mucho gusto Kol, podrías darme una pista como por donde viste por última vez a tus tíos? – Ella no creería nada hasta no verlo, aunque tampoco lo creería de verlo, no estaba lista a pesar de lo que dijo a Rebekah

No sé, los perdí de vista cuando mi tío se puso a hablar con una chica-

Caroline inmediatamente frunció el ceño molesta, miro al pequeño que parecía ser un pequeño ángel, y la idea de que lo hubieran descuidado le pareció horrible, y más aún por el motivo.

Vamos a dar una vuelta Kol –

Estuvieron dando una que otra vuelta, Caroline empezaba a creer que realmente lo habían perdido de forma premeditada, era una total falta para el pequeño, se veía tan pequeño y bonito y parecía un angelito.

¡Pequeño demonio! –

Un hombre de menos de treinta años apareció, casi corriendo hacia ellos, Kol se escondió detrás de sus piernas al ver a su tío correr hacia él. Caroline lo reconoció de inmediato, era Eliah, no había ninguna duda.

Caroline Forbes, querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?- su voz cambio tan pronto como la vio.

Estoy bien Eliah, te parece seguro dejar un niño solo- no era una pregunta o al menos el tono de voz de la chica aparentaba eso.

Te a seguro que Kol no es un niño cualquiera como para preocuparme mucho por eso-

Caroline lo medito un instante, cada día era más tonta, pues habían dicho sobrino y tío, se llamaba Kol, era el hijo de Klaus, el que ella siempre había dicho en su interior, su Klaus.

Ya veo… Bueno pues creo que ya habiendo encontrado a tu tío puedo irme… - No pudo decir mucho, las palabras se habían ido de su boca.

Hasta luego Caroline – era el pequeño niño de ojos claros, su sonrisa se ensancho

La despedida fue solo aquello, Eliah se limitó a una sonrisa como despedida y Caroline le imito, dándole una muy grande al pequeño que se fue feliz, al lado de su tío, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

La siguiente hora paso sin pena ni gloria, se encontraba en la misma ciudad, el mismo lugar, el mismo hotel y hasta la misma habitación y aunque no lo supiera en aquel instante a la misma hora.

-Amor, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? –

-Estaba en busca de alguien –

-¿Ah si?, ¿De quién si se puede saber? –

-Un tipo que me dijo que tal vez no había sido el primer amor de mi vida… Pero si el ultimo –

-Me parece que lo vi en estos días – su sonrisa era perfecta, Caroline lo pudo descubrir de forma rápida o más bien, recordó pues ya sabía eso. En aquel instante no supo si el iba a aceptarla, pero el recordar la felicidad de Rebekah y Stefan la hizo sentirse celosa, porque ella debía tener algo mejor y sabía que lo único que lograría seria él.

Un Año después

-¿Por qué Kol se llama Kol?- la pregunta sola ya era enredada mas el tonó de la rubia lo empeoro.

-Klaus aposto en contra de mí y Kol, Kol ganó- Eliah negó mirando su libro antes de añadir –Eliah le hubiera quedado mejor.

-¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto Caroline, mirando ahora a Kol quien no había intervenido para su sorpresa, aunque en ese instante si lo hizo, con una sonrisa petulante y voz burlona.

-Que Rebekah encontraría alguien que la aguantara, creo que yo era el único con esperanzas-

-Stefan…- susurro antes de mirar a Eliah y preguntar nuevamente -¿Y Nik y tú?-

-Nik que ella volvería con nosotros y yo que estaría sola por siempre- Caroline se sorprendió de escuchar hablar de aquella forma al inmortal.

-¡Klaus y tú son horribles!-

-Yo Soy muy guapo- dijo Klaus que entraba en la estancia.

-Pero quién diría que Kol fue el único buen hermano-

-Él fue donde una bruja- Klaus rodo los ojos al decir eso, Kol simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo que hacía. -¿Y Kol?- pregunto el hibrido.

-Aquí estoy- la voz de Kol sonó burlesca, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Está dormido- dijo Caroline quien aún hablaba con Kol, últimamente esos dos se habían vuelto amigos, lo suficiente como para que Kol no hubiera desaparecido con tal de molestar a Klaus con su nueva amiga y cuñada.

Tres Años después

-¡Ya te dije que no Kol!- en aquella ocasión no le gritaba al niño si no al Original, el eterno adolecente asesino simplemente farfullo cosas, como niño pequeño, como ni siquiera el Kol niño hacía.

-Pero Caroline, Klaus no está, sería una fiesta pequeña- ahora empezaba a lloriquear, quien diría que los originales eran tan, especiales…

-Pues… Está bien pero no quiero ninguna muerte-

-¡Eres la mejor!- Inmediatamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado y beso de manera sonora la mejilla pálida de la rubia que solo rodo los ojos y rio.

-La próxima vez que la beses te meteré en un ataúd- ellos no se preocuparon por ver su fiesta truncada, sabían que no era Nik el que hablo a sus espaldas, si no el pequeño Kol.

-Ven cariño-

El chico fue lentamente arrastrando los pies hasta su "madre", aun Kol era un niño, parecía haberse estancado a la edad de doce años, pues aun no crecía, pero eso en aquel instante no era algo de que preocuparse.

-Pero ma, tío Kol te beso-

-¡Como que Kol la beso!- Ese si era Niklaus.

- No seas psicópata, fue la mejilla, ella es mi cuñada favorita y solo le agradecía- Kol hablo, aun con la mirada fija en su celular.

-¿Por qué?-

Kol miro instintivamente a Caroline, la vampira entendió, ella debía decirlo pues el original corría mas peligro al hablar.

-Vamos a tener una fiesta amor- Caroline sonrió, levantándose de un salto del sillón y volteando a ver a Niklaus que estaba detrás del mismo hasta el momento, acariciando el rubio cabello de su compañera de eternidad, como le había bautizado Eliah.

-¿Quién dijo que se podía?- pregunto pues aún se creía el amo y el señor, con ciertas dificultades, pero intentaba creerlo.

-Es una pequeña fiesta amor, tranquilo bebé- lo último hasta ella se sorprendió de decirlo, pues no era tan devota a hacerlo, Kol no opino, solo salió de la estancia con el otro Kol.

-¿Bebé?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras la guiaba hasta la habitación.

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué llegaste antes?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, arruinando el ambiente cuando por fin llegaron.

-Pues quería ver a mi familia, -¿acaso está mal?- aparto el rostro, enfurruñado, ahora Caroline entendía de donde los dos Kol habían sacado las rabietas. –Y dime como es que si acabamos de subir la fiesta ya está empezando-

Caroline río, pensando que Kol ya lo había tenido todo previsto aun cuando ella ni siquiera sabía de la fiesta.

-¿Quieres bajar?- pregunto Niklaus, su rostro se veía cansado pero sonriente.

-No, creo que tengo en mente algo mejor-

La sonrisa pícara de Klaus se encendió. Y Caroline como quien no quiere la cosa, fue lentamente hasta el, deshaciéndose de la camisa gris que llevaba el original, que empezó bajando los tirantes del vestido de la rubia, que inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

Los besos comenzaron lentos para que el fuego se prolongara más y más, Klaus recorría cada rincón de la chica mientras ella lo llamaba, cosa que aun después de más de media década, lo volvía loco, pues recordaba que aquello mismo soñaba en su estancia en Mystic Falls. Ella siendo su último amor, ya había logrado aquello al menos.

-Siempre tuve miedo de ser solo una opción- farfullo cuando ya se encontraban abrazados bajo las sabanas, el abrazándola por la cintura y besando suavemente sus labios, nariz y mejillas además del cuello, cosa que la volvía loca.

-Tu nunca fuiste opción, siempre fuiste prioridad- Ella sonrió, parándose inmediatamente, aquello la había hecho recobrar sus energías, seguía otra ronda del Amor de su vida.

-Te amo- Niklaus inmediatamente la miro, él nunca lo había dicho en voz alta y ella menos, ahora él también tenía energía para continuar.

Sé que no es muy bueno y está un poco difícil de leer, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y no estaba muy segura de como salió.


End file.
